Ukrainian Junior National Team
20 - 0 (Minsk, Belarus; November 10, 1992) | Largest win = 20 - 0 (Minsk, Belarus; November 10, 1992) | Largest loss = 14 - 1 (Helsinki, Finland; December 30, 2003) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 20 | World champ2 first = 1993 | World champ2 best = 8th (1995) | Record = 57-58-8 }} The Ukrainian men's national junior ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team in Ukraine. The team represents Ukraine at the International Ice Hockey Federation's World Junior Hockey Championship Division I. History Ukraine made its first appearance at the top level in 1994, less than five years after gaining independence from the Soviet Union. Ukraine went on to upset the United States, and Ukrainian goaltender Igor Karpenko went on to win top goaltender at the 1995 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Since, there was no relegation round due to the restructuring of the format, Ukraine was not relegated, despite finishing 8th out of 8 teams. Ukraine was relegated to Pool B after finishing 10th in 1996. Four years later, Ukraine made it back to Pool A in 2000, and once again finished 10th. Despite, the relegation, Ukraine didn't lose a game by more than 7 goals. Ukraine earned promotion to top level for 2004 with a one-point differential over Japan, by defeating France 3-0 on the last day. Ukraine experienced troubles in Helsinki, Finland with equipment shortages (ea-sticks, tape), because the country was experiencing economic difficulties. Other teams participating donated sticks, tape, skate laces, and other pieces of equipment to the Ukrainian team. Despite, the generous donations from other teams, Ukraine did not hold up well in the tournament losing to the Czech-Republic (8-0); Switzerland (11-0); Canada (10-0); Finland (14-1). Ukraine went on to lose the relegation round to Sweden (4-0), and tie Austria (2-2). Ukraine has remained at the Division I level since then. U18 Team The Ukraine men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of Ukraine. The team is controlled by the Ice Hockey Federation of Ukraine, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents Ukraine at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions ;IIHF World U18 Championships *1999: 9th place *2000: 9th place *2001: 10th place *2002: 12th place *2003: 6th in Division I Group B *2004: 1st in Division II Group A *2005: 3rd in Division I Group B *2006: 5th in Division I Group B *2007: 5th in Division I Group B *2008: 5th in Division I Group A *2009: 6th in Division I Group A *2010: 2nd in Division II Group B *2011: 1st in Division II Group B *2012: 4th in Division I Group B *2013: 5th in Division I Group B *2014: 5th in Division I Group B *2015: 4th in Division I Group B *2016: 3th in Division I Group B External links *Ukraine at IIHF.com Category:Junior national ice hockey teams